1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mammography apparatus capable of delivering variable power.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus configured to obtain an image of an inside of a subject using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays to the subject, detects X-rays that pass through the subject, and can image an inside of the subject in a non-invasive manner. Medical X-ray imaging apparatuses may be used to diagnose injuries, diseases and the like inside the subject that cannot be identified externally.
A mammography apparatus among X-ray imaging apparatuses can image a breast of a woman using X-rays. Doctors may view the captured image and diagnose a risk of breast cancer developing.
The mammography apparatus compresses biological tissues inside the breast, radiates X-rays to the breast, and obtains an image. A main body of the mammography apparatus may include a compression paddle capable of compressing the breast and an X-ray detecting unit. The main body may be provided to a stand to be vertically movable.
The compression paddle may move automatically or manually in a vertical direction. In order to restrict a load on a breast compressed by the compression paddle, a power transmission device connected to the compression paddle may include a torque limiter. When the power transmission device includes the torque limiter, a load delivered to the compression paddle may be restricted such that the breast is not compressed at a specific load or more.